


Une nouvelle union

by leftaside



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftaside/pseuds/leftaside
Summary: Saphir Facet-M4C Cut-R0N a la magnifique idée de s'allier à Rubis Facet-V4 Cut-LL5, celui chargé de sa protection bien qu'il ressent de l'animosité envers son supérieur.





	Une nouvelle union

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite idée qui m'est venue pendant que je regardais les nouveaux épisodes de SU. Voilà. BTW oui, Macron est le supérieur de Valls, on échange un peu les rôles

Saphir Facet-M4C Cut-R0N marchait d’un pas pressé vers la chambre des rubis. Il savait exactement avec qui il devait parler - avec le seul qui a toujours partagé ses idées, celui qui, avec son aide, Macron aurait le pouvoir de _changer_ le futur. Ce serait un rêve devenu réalité.

Mais Macron savait très bien de l’animosité que Rubis Facet-V4 Cut-LL5 lui dirigeait. Auparavant, c’était amusant de le voir galérer avec ses sentiments et ses devoirs. Protéger quelqu’un qu’on déteste était une contradiction si délicieuse que Macron le choisissait toujours pour le protéger.

Mais maintenant, la seule chose qu’il ressentait quand Valls évitait son regard n’était autre que de l’agacement. Il en avait marre - il ne savait même pas pourquoi Valls le détestait autant !

Macron ignora les deux rubis qui le suivaient et rentra dans la chambre. Ce n’était pas difficile pour trouver Valls - il se maintenait à l’écart des autres qui jouaient, écrivant quelque chose sur le sol avec son doigt avant de l’effacer. Il leva la tête quand il remarqua le silence qui s’était installé dans la pièce.

Il se hâta de se lever une fois qu’il avait remarqué Macron qui se tenait à la porte - il fit une révérence sous les regards réprobateurs des autres rubis qui l’attendaient.

Une rubis s’approcha de Macron, s’excusant de l’attitude de Valls - mais Macron la fit taire par un mouvement de la main. Il pointa Valls de l’autre main :

« Viens avec moi, dit-il avant de tourner le talon. »

Il fit un nouveau signe aux autres rubis qui le suivaient de rester dans la pièce. Valls sortit de la pièce avec l’air morose, ignorant les commentaires déplacés de ses collègues - les bruits de “pouf !” le suivaient jusqu’à ce qu’il soit face à face à Macron.

« Votre Clarté, salua-t-il machinalement.

\- Je veux savoir ce que tu trames. »

Les yeux du rubis s’écarquillèrent par la surprise, son teint rouge devenant gris. Il fit un pas en arrière.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous insinuez.

\- Tu comprends très bien, dit Macron en faisant un pas en avant. Je te trouve incroyablement distant, ces derniers temps. Et, avec la Rébellion qui gagne du pouvoir, nous trouvons cela très suspicieux.

\- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je… que je fasse partie de ce groupe de-

\- Je ne crois rien ; je sais.

\- Vous n’avez aucune preuve ! s’offusqua Valls.

\- Je n’en ai nul besoin. Les idées que la Rébellion propagent, je les ai déjà entendu auparavant. De ta bouche, pour être plus exact. »

Il s’amusa en voyant la nervosité du rubis augmenter ; la façon dont la sueur coulait le long de son front, la façon dont il déglutit difficilement sa salive.

Macron sut exactement le moment où le rubis s’était décidé à attaquer - ses yeux se dilatèrent, ses poings se fermèrent -

Et Macron le congela.

La peur envahit Valls.

« Voilà ce que je te propose : tu lâches le groupe de la Rébellion, et tu te joins à moi.

\- Quoi ? grinça le rubis.

\- C’est simple - imagine ! Avec mon pouvoir de prédire le futur, et ton… je ne sais quoi qui peut le changer ! On pourrait faire tellement de choses - on pourrait changer le Monde des Gemmes ! »

Valls s’esclaffa, prenant Macron à la rise.

« Tu blagues ? ricana-t-il. Tu veux créer ton propre groupe de rébellion ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non - je n’aime pas la brutalité que la Rébellion utilise. »

Valls secoua la tête.

« Pour changer les choses ici, il faut une manière plus brutale. Un aristocrate sans armes n’a pas sa place pour changer le Monde des Gemmes. »

Les joues du saphir s’assombrirent de honte.

« C’est drôle que tu dises ça, alors que t’es celui qui est incapable de bouger.

\- Tu m’as pris au dépourvu.

\- Tu veux une revanche, c’est ça ? proposa Macron avec dérision.

\- Oui !

\- Bien ! »

Dès que Macron libéra Valls, celui-ci sortit son arme : un gant en métal aussi rouge que sa pierre. Valls se rua sur le saphir, mais ce dernier l’esquiva, laissant derrière-lui le sol glacé. Valls glissa, se prenant le mur en pleine figure. Il fut un peu sonné, et Macron profita de ce moment d'inattention pour commencer à le congeler à nouveau - les pieds, les jambes -

Valls brisa la glace grâce à son gant. Il se releva, regardant furieusement l’aristocrate.

« Pourquoi tu me détestes tant ? demanda Macron en envoyant des cristaux en direction du rubis. »

Celui-ci esquiva et protégea son visage avec son gant. Il prit de l'élan et attaqua directement le saphir, mais celui-ci créa un bouclier avec la glace. Valls frappa répétitivement le bouclier.

« Tu as le pouvoir de prédire le futur, dit-il, ses coups devenant plus violents, et - tu - ne - fais - _RIEN_ ! »

Le bouclier de glace se brisa, mais avant que Valls puisse l’attaquer à nouveau, une main l'agrippa au niveau du col, le poussant en arrière. Macron l’immobilisa en s’asseyant sur lui.

« Je ne fais rien parce que je - ne - peux - _PAS_! »

Avec chaque mot, il s’assura de donner un coup de poing contre le visage du rubis. Ses mains lui lançaient avec la douleur - il n’était pas du tout habitué au combat.

« Quoique j’essaie de faire, je n’arrive pas à changer ce que je prédis ! Tu crois que je n’ai pas essayé avant ? Maintes et maintes fois je me suis retrouvé avec l’espoir que, cette fois-ci, j’allai réussir, mais non ! Rien - ne - changeait ! »

Avant qu’il puisse donner le poing final, le gant en métal du rubis le stoppa. Macron était essoufflé - c’était la première fois qu’il se déchaînait physiquement. Et la première fois qu’il avouait ses défaites.

« C’est pour ça que j’ai besoin de ton aide, finit-il, haletant.

\- Pourquoi moi ? »

Le visage de Valls se soignait tout seul - sa gemme, au niveau de son ventre, était intacte.

« Parce que les rubis, je ne sais comment, ont le pouvoir de changer ce que j’ai prédis. Hier, pendant l’attaque des Rebelles, le Rubis Facet-H4 Cut-M0N aurait dû être détruit, selon ma prédiction ; mais tu l’as sauvé au dernier moment. C’est toujours incompréhensible pourquoi, mais le plus important c’est que tu as réussis. »

Ils s’étaient tous les deux calmés - Macron racontant ses idées, et Valls l’écoutant attentivement. Il avait fini par lâché le poing du saphir.

« J’arrive à changer ce que tu as prédis ?

\- Oui ! répondit Macron, enthusiastic. Alors imagine si nous unissons nos forces ! Je pourrai te dire ce qui va se passer, et tu pourras l’éviter, le changer. Nous serions les gemmes les plus puissantes !

\- Et on pourrait détrôner les Diamants, résonna Valls, sentant le sang lui monter au visage avec l’enthousiasme contagieux de Macron.

\- Oui ! »

Ils s’échangèrent un sourire euphorique pour la première fois depuis leurs créations. Ils sentèrent l’hystérie gagner le dessus, et se retrouvèrent en train de rigoler, l’un sur l’autre, en plein milieu du long couloir désert.

Ça s’était arrivé en un clin d’oeil - à un moment les deux rires résonnaient dans le couloir, et à un autre, les deux rires se mélangèrent et ne formèrent qu’un dans un éclat de lumière.

Quand ils se calmèrent, ils comprirent ce qu’il venait de s’arriver. Une fusion.

 _Grenat_.

Il sentait la panique monter en lui, mais ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il avait vu une fusion - il y en avait pas mal parmis les Rebelles.

« Du calme, calme- calmons-nous. »

Ses mots semblaient fonctionner. C’était la première fois qu’il fusionnait - qu’ils fusionnaient ?

« C’est bizarre, mais… je me sens bien. » Il hocha la tête. « Je me sens parfait. On aurait dû faire ça depuis longtemps. » Il sourit. « Nous serons - je serais _imbattable_. »


End file.
